dcfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Star Comics Vol 1 4
Other Characters: * Mrs. Darling Locations: * Unknown Items: * Unknown Vehicles: * The Liberty | Cast1 = Albert Pratt (New Earth) | Cast2 = Daisy Darling (New Earth) | Cast3 = Kent Nelson (New Earth) | Cast4 = Jason Garrick (New Earth) | Cast5 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast6 = Shiera Sanders-Hall (New Earth) | Cast7 = Carter Hall (New Earth) | Cast8 = Rex Tyler (New Earth) | Cast9 = Irene Miller (New Earth) | Cast10 = Jonathan L. Thunder (New Earth) | Cast11 = Justice Society of America | Cast12 = Wesley Dodds (New Earth) | Cast13 = James Corrigan I (New Earth) | Cast14 = Yz, the Thunderbolt (New Earth) | Cast15 = Spectre Force (New Earth) | Location1 = Boston | Location2 = Calvin City | Location3 = Calvin College | Location4 = Connecticut | Location5 = Detroit | Location6 = El Paso | Location7 = Maryland | Location8 = Massachusetts | Location9 = Michigan | Location10 = Ohio | Location11 = Oklahoma | Location12 = Pennsylvania | Location13 = Pittsburgh | Location14 = Salem | Location15 = Tower of Fate | Location16 = Texas | Location17 = Toledo | Location18 = Washington, D.C. | Item1 = Amulet of Anubis | Item2 = Cloak of Destiny | Item3 = Green Lantern Ring | Item4 = Helmet of Fate | Item5 = Nth Metal | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in ''All-Star Comics Archives'', Volume 1. * Chronologically, the events from this issue take place in December of 1940, immediately following the events from ''All-Star Comics'' #3. * A modernized version of this story is retold in ''All-Star Squadron'' #67. * The Atom chronologically appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #23. * Doctor Fate chronologically appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #63. * The Flash chronologically appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #14. * Green Lantern chronologically appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #23. * Hawkman and Hawkgirl chronologically appears next in ''Flash Comics'' #14. * Hourman chronologically appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #58. * Irene Miller chronologically appears next in ''All-American Comics'' #23. * Johnny Thunder and the Thunderbolt chronologically appear next in ''Flash Comics'' #14. * The Sandman chronologically appears next in ''Adventure Comics'' #58. * The Spectre chronologically appears next in ''More Fun Comics'' #63. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Justice Society of America (Volume 1) #1-8 * Justice Society of America (Volume 2) #1-10 * Justice Society of America (Volume 3) #1-up * JSA #1-87 * JSA All-Stars #1-8 * JSA Classified #1-up * JSA: Strange Adventures #1-6 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1941 * Justice Society image gallery * Justice Society members list * Justice Society Reserves list * Justice Society Rogues Gallery * Justice Society villains * Justice Society titles Appearances * Atom appearances list * Doctor Fate appearances list * Flash appearances list * Green Lantern appearances list * Hawkgirl appearances list * Hawkman appearances list * Hourman appearances list * Johnny Thunder and Thunderbolt appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Spectre appearances list | Links = * All-Star Comics article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Justice Society of America article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Justice Society of America article at the Hembeck Files * Justice Society of America at DrakeSix's Web Site * JSA: Fact File * JSA Chronology }}